Myths
by maravilloso
Summary: Hermiona dostała się na kurs Łamacza Zaklęć i leci do Egiptu, by spełnić swoje marzenia. Na jej drodzę pojawią się pewne "arabskie" problemy, a pewien niepokorny rudowłosy chłopak nieźle namiesza jej w życiu. / Dobra, jestem beznadziejna w pisaniu opisów. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania . / Beta potrzebna od zaraz!


**Rozdział I**

- Muffliato! - szepnęła brązowooka dziewczyna, gdy samolot do Egiptu wystartował.

Nienawidziła tego hałasu panującego na pokładzie, zwłaszcza, że obok niej siedział jakiś mężczyna, który chyba nie wiedział co to słuchawki i puszczał muzykę z jakiegoś odtwarzacza. Nie mogła spać w nocy i teraz wszystko ją drażni. Założyła okulary i zaczęła czytać nową książkę Morag Gilliard "Nowe metody zwalczania efektów ubocznych eliksirów nasennych", którą dostała od Weasleyów na pożegnanie. Rozstanie z nimi było bardzo bolesne, po tych wszystkich latach, w których stali się jej rodziną. Wiedziała jednak, że taka okazja jak ta nie zdarza się codziennie. Gdy dostała list z Banku Gringotta czuła, że nadejdą wielke zmiany w jej życiu. Propozycję przejścia szkolenia na łamacza klątw przyjęła w sekundzie. Od razu napisała twierdzącą odpowiedź. Zdecydowała się na najbliższy możliwy termin, bo nie mogła się doczekać aż spełni swoje marzenie: wyjazd do Egiptu. I teraz, po miesiącu oczekiwania i ponad 5 godzinach lotu była nareszcie w Kairze. Mieście słońca, mitów i tysiąca kolorów.

Na lotnisku miał czekać na nią ktoś od goblinów, bo mieli jechać z Kairu do Aleksandrii, gdzie była główna siedziba Gringotta.

- Panna Granger, jak mniemam? - usłyszała za sobą głos i odwracając się zobaczyła wysokiego, czarnoskórego, niezwykle przystojnego mężczyznę.

- Yyyyyyy, taaak - wydukała po killku chwilach, nie mogąc opanować się. Czuła potężną magię bijącą od tego człowieka.

- Tim Hudson, miło mi panią poznać. Zapraszam do samochodu, nie ma na co czekać. - Uśmiechnął się do niej szarmancko, wziął walizkę i zaprowadził do czarnego terenowego auta. Hermiona szła jak zaczarowana wpatrując się w tego niezwykłego mężczyznę.- Jeśli pani nie ma nic przeciwko, może przeszlibyśmy na ty?

- Oczywiście, byłoby mi szalenie miło! Hermiona - podając mu dłoń, miała ochotę podejść do najbliższego muru i walnąć w niego z całej siły głową. Szalenie. SZALENIE MIŁO było zrobić z siebie kretynkę, Granger!

- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to wstąpimy jeszcze w jedno miejsce.

- Och, nie, śmiało. Będę mogła dłużej podziwiać to piekne miasto - powiedziała, czując, że przyzwyczaja się powoli do jego aury, którą wokół siebie roztacza.

Jechali przez około pół godziny i Hermiona miała szansę przyjrzeć się codziennemu życiu Egipcjan. Widziała zmęczonych pracą mężczyzn, kobiety ubrane w piękne, kolorowe ubrania, chaos i hałas. Tim zatrzymał się pod dużym budynkiem, wyglądem przypominającym kamienicę. Zatrąbił 2 razy po czym dało się słyszeć, jak ktoś zbiega po schodach. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi, a zza nich wyłoniła się piękna dziewczyna o typowo arabskiej urodzie.

- Tim, jak zawsze na czas! - powiedziała nowoprzybyła.

- Wiesz, że nie lubię jak ktoś się spóźnia, więc sam tak nie robię – odparł ze śmiechem jej towarzysz. - Fatino, poznaj Hermionę Granger, naszą stażystkę. Hermiono, to jest Fatina.

Dziewczyna nareszcie mogła przyjrzeć się z bliska ciemnoskórej kobiecie. I od razu pożałowała, bo jej samoocena sięgnęła dna. Przed sobą miała szczupłą, zgrabną, o mahoniowej cerze dziewczynę, która wpatrywała się w nią bursztynowymi oczami. Miała kruczoczarne, idealnie proste włosy, które rozpuszczone sięgały jej aż do pępka. Jej imię doskonale ją opisywało – po arabsku znaczy _zniewalająca.  
_

- O proszę! Już nowych przysłali? Witaj, niezmiernie miło mi Cię poznać. Swoją drogą, ciekawe ile Ty wytrzymasz na naszym kursie – powiedziała Fatina z lekko pogardliwym śmiechem.

- Przestań, nie stresuj jej, jeszcze nie dojechaliśmy na miejsce – zganił ją Tim - Hermiono, nie masz się czym przejmować.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej, jednak słowa Fatiny utkwiły jej głęboko w pamięci. Udowodni jej, że przetwa ten kurs do końca.

- Tim, przepraszam, ale czy moglibyśmy gdzieś stanąć na chwilkę?

- Jasne, tu zaraz powinna być jakaś stacja.

- Niedość, że przed nami ponad 170 km to jeszcze mamy pasażerkę z chorym pęcherzem. Zapowiada się długa męcząca droga. - podsumowała Arabka, czym jeszcze bardziej zniechęciła do siebie Granger.

Po około dwóch godzinach jazdy i ciągłym ignorowaniem Hermiony przez Fatinę dotarli do Aleksandrii.

- Miasto Aleksandra Wielkiego Macedońskiego - powiedziała dziewczyna w niezwykłym przypływie szczęścia, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Nowoprzybyli weszli do niewielkiego, starego kamiennego budynku, który wydawał się być niezamieszkały. W środku jednak tętniło życie. Po przejściu długiego, niskiego korytarza, ich oczom ukazała się wielka sala wypełniona monitorami, komputerami i wieloma urządzeniami, których nazwy Hermiona nie znała. Między nimi krzątało się mnóstwo ludzi, mówiących w wielu językach. Dziewczyna stała i przyglądała się temu z fascynacją, dopóki arabka "przypadkiem" nie nadepnęła jej na stopę.

- Auu, mogłabyś uważać? - syknęła zdenerwowana.

- Przepraszam Cię księżniczko! - powiedziała z prychnięciem - jak następnym razem będziesz chciała podziwiać nasz mały zakątek to nie rób tego w przejściu. Dobrze?

Hermiona próbowała pohamować nerwy i uspokoić się, lecz nie mogła. Ta dziewczyna chce wytrącić ją z równowagi, lecz nie uda jej się to! Jeszcze ją popamięta, przysięgła sobie.

- Nie przejmuj się nią. Fatina jest specyficzną osobą. No i nie lubi nowych kursantów - pocieszył ją Tim i wziął od niej walizkę.

- O, dziękuję. Przez siedem lat mojej nauki w Hogwarcie często spotykałam się z niechęcią innych w moją stronę – zwierzyła mu się brązowooka.

- Nie uwierzę w to! - odpowiedział chłopak – Ja Ciebie od razu polubiłem.

- Yyyyy, dzięki, ja Ciebie też. To znaczy polubiłam Ciebie od razu – powiedziała jąkając się. Pogratulowała sobie w myślach. Co z twoją inteligencją, Granger?! Wyparowała przy przystojnym mężczyźnie.

Czarnoskóry chłopak uśmiechnął się i zaprowadził dziewczynę do jej nowego pokoju.

- Oto twój nowy dom! - Otworzywszy drzwi, wpuścił brunetkę przodem. Stanęła przy łóżku podziwiając wystrój pomieszczenia. Wszystko w nim było takie arabskie i kolorowe, że zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Tim stanął obok niej. Odłożył walizkę i rzekł:

- Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, ja mam pokój naprzeciwko. Nie bój się o nic pytać. Spotkanie powitalne z nowymi kursantami jest o 20 w głównej sali na dole. Przyjdę po Ciebie, bądź gotowa na czas.

Chłopak wyszedł, a ona rzuciła się z zadowoleniem na wielkie łóżko z baldachimem, pochłaniając wzrokiem każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół wystroju pokoju.


End file.
